pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenorah
Zenorah is the kind of person you could call a "master of manipulation"; due to her extensive training for this job by the Goddess Mesprit, she's learned to see all sorts of desires for people and what drives them, and as such, nothing surprises her now when it comes to dealing with people. She usually views strangers with a rather detached outlook, not really caring if they live or die, though if they die, she certainly doesn't mind doing all the hard work mummifying them if necessary. Speaking of which, the Beheeyem tends to be completely okay with stuff that most people would absolutely abhor, such as the sight of dead bodies, violence, etc. As a tombkeeper, such things are usually under dim lighting conditions anyway, and with her 55 years on life, she's seen a lot, too. Though on the other hand, she also tries her best to simply do no more than what she was chosen for. She firmly believes that everyone's hearts will be weighed after death, and does her best to make sure that she and her family don't end up having their hearts be heavier than a feather; lest they be devoured by the evil gods. The main people she really cares about are her family, of course; everyone else is simply there to observe for her own amusement. Biography Zenorah had heard the stories that her ancestors didn't originate from Khetmaat, but somewhere from outer space instead, and that they landed in Khetmaat because it seemed like the most technologically advanced country on the continent of Avalon. This is hardly of any concern to her, however, for as far as she knows, she and her current family all grew up right in Khetmaat and are here to stay. Her father's side of the family specializes in tombkeeping, while her mother's side specializes in pyramid-building. Zenorah herself had a hard time choosing between the professions because she liked and was good at both, and in the end, decided to simply do both, but with a bit more emphasis on the pyramid-building side. She even married and started a family with three kids during this time. On day, however, she got a vision from the Goddess Mesprit, saying that because of her abilities to temporarily manipulate the memories of other people, she herself was chosen to be the vessel who could make Mesprit's Trial of Emotion possible. Mesprit gave Zenorah specific instructions on how the trial worked; from learning how to identify a person's deepest desires to how to make them seem real for that person again and even how to make the pyramid that the trial takes place in have a floor that slowly collapses in the meantime. After a few years of experimentation on willing volunteers in her family (who were all either Elgyem or Beheeyem and whose levitation capabilities would therefore exclude them from the floor collapsing part), Mesprit deemed Zenorah ready, and said that she'd call her if the time ever came for the trial to be taken. Now, the day has finally come when Mesprit needs the Trial of Emotion to be ready, and Zenorah was only too happy to oblige by creating the pyramid for it in a day. Though she was initially surprised at how Yubel the Kirlia suddenly came charging into it and demanding what the meaning of it was, she ended up being amused by the silly little Kirlia who ended up failing the trial miserably ten times in a row. Zenorah now awaits the citizens of Aether and hopes they'll come soon to prove themselves, as she's hoping to get back to her husband and kids as soon as she can. Missions - MISSION 6: Stuck In A Glass Case of Emotion Category:Khetmaat S. NPCs